


"This is totally okay." (as per fuckin' usual)

by notmadderred



Series: Daredevil/Punisher Fics [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Matt Murdock, Foggy's Going to Hear About This, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Humor, M/M, Poor Fuckin Brett, Strange Mob Mentality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmadderred/pseuds/notmadderred
Summary: The man shrugged. “That’s why we all shoot on my count. Both o’ ya will be dead.”“Are you fuckin’ stupid?” Frank shot out, turning to face the man speaking. Matt made a disgruntled noise and turned with him so both their backs wouldn’t be turned to the other side. “If you all shoot, some of the bullets will hit your own guys. You’re in a fuckin’ circle, for fuck’s sake.”“That’s what I said!” Jeff yelled. “We don’t wanna kill each other!”“Yeah,” Matt chimed in, “why isn’t Jeff your leader? He knows what’s up.”Jeff’s chest puffed out in pride. “I’ve gotta agree with the Devil on this one."





	"This is totally okay." (as per fuckin' usual)

“This is totally okay,” Matt said, glancing around. He and Frank were surrounded, and Dex had been knocked out cold.

(How? He and Frank got into another argument, and Dex, distracted in his ill-contained rage, walked into a fucking _wall_. Frank saw it coming and said nothing. Matt would bet money he regretted that now.)

Frank, pressed up against his back, released a soft snort. “This can be a lot easier than it looks.”

“You mean if we kill them?”

“Yeah, Red.”

“Well, it also would’ve been easier if you and Bullseye hadn’t been fighting--”

“The kid ran into a fucking _wall_. How is that my fault?”

“Wait, that’s how he’s out?” one of the bad guys asked, lowering his gun. “Jeff, what the fuck? I thought you said you did that to him.”

“Uhhh,” said another guy, also dropping his gun, “no?”

“You’re killin’ me, Jeff.” The man lifted his gun back up, shaking it once at Matt. “Bullseye walked into a wall? The fuck is he -- blind?”

“Nah,” said Matt, grinning, “that’d be me.”

“Cute,” the man said, “but I still gotta take you out. No hard feelings.”

“A few hard feelings,” Matt shot back. “I mean, careful who you kill first. Kill me first, and I can’t guarantee what the Punisher will do.”

The man shrugged. “That’s why we all shoot on my count. Both o’ ya will be dead.”

“Are you fuckin’ stupid?” Frank shot out, turning to face the man speaking. Matt made a disgruntled noise and turned with him so both their backs wouldn’t be turned to the other side. “If you all shoot, some of the bullets will hit your own guys. You’re in a fuckin’ circle, for fuck’s sake.”

“That’s what I said!” Jeff yelled. “We don’t wanna kill each other!”

“Yeah,” Matt chimed in, “why isn’t Jeff your leader? He knows what’s up.”

Jeff’s chest puffed out in pride. “I’ve gotta agree with the Devil on this one. What do you think of that, Matt?”

Matt froze. “Wha?”

The man who had been talking before laughed. “Jeff’s a lying dumbass. Could never be leader.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Jeff lifted a hand and took a few steps forward. “The Devil freaked out a bit when I--”

Matt threw his baton and knocked Jeff out. It ricocheted back into his grip. The people nearest Jeff’s unconscious body took a few more steps back. Frank was quietly laughing.

“Now why’d ya do that?” the other Matt asked. 

“Oh, fuck me,” Matt thought but actually said out loud because he really was one of those people.

“Ask nicely,” Frank replied.

Matt elbowed him, ignoring the way his heart sped and face reddened. Frank elbowed him back.

Matt did appreciate the distraction, as some of the group’s heart rates went up in amusement.

“This has been fun,” Other Matt said, teeth grinding in annoyance. He liked being center of attention, “but you gotta go.”

“Matty,” Frank said, and Matt elbowed him again, harder, “hate to tell ya, but you’ve got the same fuckin’ problem.”

“Yeah!” a few members called. 

From the back, “Jeff was right! You suck!”

There was a loud chorus of agreements, and Matt was too bewildered to question when Dex had woken up or how he’d gotten out of the restraints to join the bad guys' posse.

Frank tilted his head closer to Matt. “Was that Dex?” he whispered.

“Yup.”

“The Devil knew it, too!” someone else added, “that’s why Jeff got knocked out!”

“We can probably take them out now that they’re distracted,” Frank said.

“Yup.”

“Jeff is our real leader! Step down, Matt!”

Other Matt mumbled under his breath for a brief second. Then, “You guys are fuckin’ dumb. What kinda mob mentality is this bullshit? Did you guys fail outta first grade?”

“Fourth!” someone shouted defensively.

“Oh my God,” Frank whispered quietly.

“Yeah!” someone else added. “Education isn’t everything! The system has failed so many of us that it’s not our fault if we don’t get the same opportunities as everyone else! We ain’t from somewhere that’s privileged -- this is Hell’s Kitchen! We make a living from age five in the streets and joinin’ gangs -- a lot of times, it’s the only family we’ve got! We learn the ways of the street and get kicked out of the way of the school! We’re used to fighting for--”

Matt started to tune it out. “Frank,” he said, “this is beginning to sound like the makings of a poorly written movie. Have they forgotten about us?”

Frank glanced around. The mob was crowding together, captivated by this newest speaker while sparing looks at Other Matt who was beginning to get overwhelmed by it all. “Think so, Red,” he offered, “but I didn't think you knew much about movies.”

“Fuck you,” Matt said.

“Like I told you.” Frank grinned. “Ask nicely.”

Matt spun on his heel. “Old joke, Frank.”

Frank shrugged, eyeing Matt over his shoulder. “Just waitin’ for it to work.”

Matt grinned and dropped his chin.

“Well maybe wait until after we’re out of here,” Dex said, and Matt almost hit him in the face as he turned defensively. Dex ducked and rose back up like nothing happened. “Because I’d like to leave. I have a headache.”

“Always about you, huh, kid.”

“Fuck you, Frank.”

“I liked your little callout back there!” Matt interrupted, waving his hands.

“Thanks,” said Dex, not breaking eye contact with Frank. “I like to think of insulting people as a talent.”

“Says the guy who walked into a wall.”

“Please,” said Matt as the shouting around them grew louder, “can we go? Call Mahoney? Let the police sort this out and go?”

“That’s what I was saying,” said Dex, hands on his hips. “Then I’ll be off, and the two of you can flirt literally anywhere else.”

Frank snorted. Matt blushed. Dex sighed. “God. Who knew that if I wanted to run into a wall, I’d just have to walk into you?”

Matt blinked. “Me?”

“Yes. You. Brick wall.”

“Gotta agree with the kid, Red. Brick wall.”

Matt frowned. “Bye.”

He scurried away, chased shortly by the two other vigilantes.

As soon as they were out of the building, Matt sensed around for a fire escape to crawl up.

He found one and started scuttling up it only to be pulled down forcefully by Frank as Dex laughed behind him. “You said you were leaving!” Matt accused.

Dex smirked. “Sorry, didn't wanna miss you looking like a dumbass rat.”

“I’m not a rat. I just run from my emotional problems.”

Dex snorted.

Matt stuck his nose up at him. “Like you don’t do the same.”

That wiped the smirk off Dex’s face. Whoops. “I’ll… go,” he said. Frank watched him warily. “Call me if you need me.”

Then Dex was off, taking the fire escape Matt had been yanked from.

“Huh,” said Frank once Dex was out of earshot. “Do I wanna know what spooked him about that?”

“It’s, uh… a whole thing. He doesn’t like that I know, and I don’t think he likes feeling it himself.”

Frank was silent for a few moments. Matt squirmed a bit. Then, “As vague as that was, sure sounded a lot like you, too.”

Matt sighed. “I know how it sounds. But it’s different for him. At least I know that…” Matt groaned and shook out his head. “You know what? Fuck it.” He crossed his arms. “Kiss me.”

Frank lifted a brow. “Demanding.” He stood still. “You sure?” he added softly.

Matt responding by grabbing his face, steering him so his back was against the wall, and pressing his lips against Frank’s. 

Frank kissed him back, and the moment lasted for one, two, three seconds, and Matt pulled back. 

Frank watched him again, probably studying Matt’s face to see if he was okay.

“Huh,” said Matt. “It’s been a while.”

A smile ghosted Frank’s lips. “I noticed,” he said.

Frank’s heart said he was lying, but Matt flipped him off nonetheless.

Frank cocked his head. “You good?”

Matt considered the question. 

He’d known for a while Frank liked him -- the man didn't care about hiding his feelings, especially when it was (most likely) painfully obvious Matt felt the same. Matt just… worried. Worried about people close to him getting hurt like they always did.

But Frank was always beside him these days.

“I… I think so,” he responded, nodding. Then he leaned in again, slower, opening his mouth to Frank. This kiss was longer, smoother, more intimate. A welcome change from Frank’s usual gruffness. Then again, Frank always came across as quite the romantic.

When they pulled apart again, Matt felt himself smiling. “I should call Mahoney before the guys in there run off.”

Frank hummed. “Tell ‘im I said hi.”

Matt’s smile broadened. “Yeah. I’m sure he’d love that.”

“He likes me. Just doesn’t know it yet.”

“Maybe I can vouch for you.”

“Could you? That’d be nice.”

Matt pulled out the phone and started to ring up Brett. “Yeah. He’ll totally like you once I tell him we made out. All good after that. ‘Frank’s not so bad,’ he’ll say. And I’ll tell him that the same goes for your kissi--”

_“That’s not what I’d say.”_

Matt froze, the phone still carelessly held out in his hand. He blinked. Frank rolled his head back in a ‘dear God, must I really like this idiot?’ fashion.

Matt hung up.

“Wow,” said Frank. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

“Oh my God,” said Matt.

The phone rang.

Matt threw it at Frank.

Frank caught it with a sigh deep enough for his soul to leave his body. Then he answered. “Mahoney?”

_“Frank.”_

“There’s a batch of people at the warehouse on fifth. Figured you’d like to bust them.”

_“... Sure thing.”_

“Right.” Frank shot Matt a debilitating look. Matt sunk deeper into himself. “Bye.”

_“Yeah. Tell Matt to be careful with you.”_

Frank winced as Matt sputtered a desperate, “Wait, he _knows?_ ”

“Yessir,” Frank replied before wincing once more and hanging up.

“Dear God,” said Matt. “I’m never speaking to him again. Too awkward. Oh, God.”

Frank held the phone back out to Matt. “Still gotta tell Foggy.”

Matt groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see
> 
> does this feel incomplete? that's because i kept fuckin writing and adding to it so it's sittin' pretty at over 5k and looks like it could go on forever but if this becomes a chap fic I'll never finish it :/ so yikes  
> (maybe I'll add what else I have written in another chapter? it reads as kinda detached, so idk.)
> 
> anyway, hope u fuckin enjoyed the ramblings of a madman, aka me


End file.
